


［异坤］玫瑰花茶 番外3下篇

by tiffanypurin



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanypurin/pseuds/tiffanypurin





	［异坤］玫瑰花茶 番外3下篇

玫瑰花茶 番外3 下篇

［上文回顾：在王某某的总裁办公室里，王某某一边坏笑，一边把怀孕13周的蔡某某抱到自己身上，还解开了蔡某某的裤子......］

王子异在蔡徐坤脖颈上的白皙肌肤吻出一个小草莓。

“王子异...嗯...不行-”

王子异轻咬着蔡徐坤的耳尖，来回地舔舐，手上解裤子的动作格外利落，半硬的分身已经抵在蔡徐坤的小腹上，小心翼翼地蹭着。

“坤坤说谁不行了呢？”

“我只是...我说- 嗯~” 

王子异的手伸进蔡徐坤的内裤里，抚上人儿同样半硬的性器，握在手里不轻不重地撸动，害蔡徐坤半句话也说不出来。

“我说...现在还不可以...啊嗯...” 

蔡徐坤嘴上理智地说着不可以，但身体还是很诚实，一点要拒绝王子异的意思也没有，投怀送抱般地把身子贴近，又凑到王子异嘴边索吻。王子异毫不犹豫地吻上去，深吻了一番，又轻轻地啃咬着蔡徐坤的嘴唇。

蔡徐坤的手指头也不知不觉地撩进了王子异的内裤边，但又迟疑地停下来，没有继续往下探。相反，王子异一手直接把蔡徐坤的内裤往下拉到大腿，另一手继续抚弄着蔡徐坤前面的勃起。嘴巴凑到蔡徐坤耳边，哄着说，“没事，周医生说过了怀孕初期就可以，坤坤怕的话我就只在外面蹭，不进去......”

王子异故意释放多一点alpha的信息素，又在蔡徐坤的屁股上轻轻一捏，“宝宝说好不好？”

空气里的清茶香突然增加，omega对alpha的信息素天生的没抵抗力，加上孕期的影响，更是特别敏感和依赖，蔡徐坤的情欲一下子上升，身体开始发热，自己的信息素也被激发出来，玫瑰花的清香四溢，和清茶的味道混合，还加上了一点点奶香，是怀孕期独有的味道，也是王子异最近喜欢上的味道。

玫瑰花茶加奶，很甜。

王子异的鼻子埋进蔡徐坤的脖颈上，贪婪着omega身上发出的香气，一边等待着omega的回应。

蔡徐坤全身的细胞都在感受着热腾腾的分身上那温柔的大手，没顾着回应王子异。王子异等了一会儿，没等到蔡徐坤的回答，就有意无意地顶蹭着omega的穴口位置。蔡徐坤小哼了几声，配合般地挪挪屁股。

王子异又接着问，“宝宝想不想它？”

蔡徐坤下意识地点头，平时王子异就没少要，现在忍了三个月，不只王子异忍不住，蔡徐坤也没想忍住。

“宝宝乖。” 

得到了蔡徐坤的点头允许，王子异就开始帮两人把碍事的衣物都脱掉。他让蔡徐坤平躺在这个小沙发上，用小攬枕垫着人儿的腰。

“这样可以么？会不会不舒服？”

蔡徐坤摇头，急着把王子异拉到自己身上。王子异用手在两旁撑着，免得压到蔡徐坤肚子里的小宝宝。下身的坚挺互相磨擦，王子异的吻也在蔡徐坤的脖颈上蔓延。

小小的磨擦已经不能满足两人欲望，蔡徐坤试着自己挺起腰，但被王子异止住了，“小坤别急，我们慢慢来嗯？”

王子异说着说着就吻到了蔡徐坤胸前。不知道是错觉还是omega怀孕期间的生理变化，王子异总觉得蔡徐坤的胸部比以前胀大了一点。

“坤坤怀小葵的时候也是这样么？” 王子异边吮吸着omega的小奶奶，边好奇地问道。

蔡徐坤傻傻地不知道王子异问的是什么，“哪样...嗯...”

王子异变本加厉地吸着，还上手摸着人儿另一边的胸，“我说宝宝的胸好像大了，还软软糯糯的更好摸了”

蔡徐坤突然耳朵红红的，”哼唔...怀孕嘛.....”

王子异继续吸着，仿佛要试着能不能吸出一点奶。蔡徐坤感觉这边的胸都被王子异吸得麻麻的，却意外的舒服。

“嗯...子异...另一边也要...... ”

王子异听到了老婆的要求，轻轻地坏笑，缓缓地吻上了蔡徐坤另一边胸前的凸起。

“宝宝，腿合上，夹紧好不？” 王子异性器不知不觉地硬得发胀，他把蔡徐坤的双腿一合，庞大的性器插在大腿之间，有节奏的抽插着，与蔡徐坤大腿内侧的肌肤一下一下的磨蹭。

这是前所未有的感觉，对王子异来说是，对蔡徐坤也是。主要是蔡徐坤很配合，把王子异夹爽了。王子异觉得这还算是一个好办法，至少不进去也能得到快感。在双腿之间的抽动没有减少，王子异还默默地想象着被蔡徐坤那紧致的后穴包裹着的感觉......

光是想象，王子异的性器就不自禁地又胀大了一圈。

蔡徐坤被王子异这样抽蹭着，虽然一开始感觉蛮新鲜的，但后来又感觉不太好，被硬物不断地在同一个位置上磨擦，大腿内侧的嫩白的肌肤已经被王子异蹭红了，还隐隐约约地感到一丝丝痛楚。

蔡徐坤现在倒是更想让王子异直接进去，爽快一点。 “子异...进来......”

“...宝宝刚刚不是说不行么？”

“老公~我...唔-”

王子异堵上了蔡徐坤的嘴，胡乱地亲吻着。蔡徐坤就知道什么时候喊老公最有效，每一次王子异都有求必应。蔡徐坤双手环上王子异的脖颈，故意张开双腿，不让王子异继续在他的大腿上干，又把双腿盘上王子异的腰。

王子异只好把人儿抱起来，又回到一开始的时候，让omega坐在自己腿上。蔡徐坤故意要用后穴蹭着alpha的胀硬的性器，放软声音在王子异耳边说，“老公...还是进来吧，你看这都快破皮了，我疼...” 蔡徐坤指着自己泛红的大腿内侧，可怜兮兮又委屈地撅撅嘴。

王子异看着心疼，以后还是不要”干大腿”了，他用手轻轻地抚摸着泛红的位置，安慰着蔡徐坤。蔡徐坤伸手握住alpha的坚挺，慢慢地撸动着，“快进来嘛...”

王子异倒抽一口凉气，他早就想直接干了，但考虑到蔡徐坤和肚子里的小宝宝，王子异还是谨慎行事，“宝宝真的要么？怕不怕-”

蔡徐坤快忍得炸毛了，先撩人的是王子异，把人的情欲都撩起了，却又不敢干下去的也是王子异。蔡徐坤在王子异的肩膀上狠狠地咬了一口，以表示不满。

“明明是你说过了怀孕初期就可以的！哼...王子异你到底要不要做！再不进我就不让- 哎你....嗯啊....”

王子异突然就翻身把人压到身下，一言不发地把硬得胀痛的性器缓缓地插进omega的后穴。

要不要做？当然要。

蔡徐坤的穴道本来就很紧，这次没做扩张就进去了，王子异差一点就直接被夹射出来。蔡徐坤更是后悔急着让王子异进来了，现在痛得半死，眼泪都流下来了。

王子异轻轻地吻着蔡徐坤的眼角，等两人都缓缓之后才开始继续顶进，顶到最深处又差不多整根抽出来，重新地插进，一下一下地保持着节奏。

蔡徐坤还在适应王子异庞大的性器，“啊嗯...慢...慢一点.....”

王子异怕把人儿弄疼，就听话地放慢下来。结果alpha每一次退出去的时候，omega的穴口也不自觉地收撅着，仿佛是不舍得，又想要更多更多。

王子异一手抚弄着omega的勃起，让蔡徐坤的注意力集中在前面的快感，后穴稍稍放松起来，王子异就能更容易进出。

“快一点嗯...子异~啊....” 蔡徐坤适应过后就想要王子异再快一点。

王子异加快了抽插的速度，手上的功夫也加重了，omega嘴里不禁发出连绵的呻吟声，“嗯...啊唔...”

前面被王子异撸得舒服，后面又被王子异的坚挺填满，蔡徐坤感觉自己快要射出的时候，却被王子异用手指堵住了龟头上的小孔。

“哼唔...”

“嘘~宝宝乖，再等一会，我也快好了。”

“别这样...快让我射....嗯啊....”

王子异突然燥动了起来，没顾着控制力度，蛮劲地干，每一下都抵到蔡徐坤的深处，“坤坤忍一会，很快。”

“嗯...好了没...？啊...快点...”

“快了快了宝宝......” 

蔡徐坤在王子异的背上留下了抓痕，明明到了高潮却被逼在高潮的边缘等着，虽然快感持续，但也是煎熬，让人急死。蔡徐坤委屈地咬着嘴唇。

王子异凑上去舔蔡徐坤的肉唇，又深深地吻住。

“唔-”

吻得蔡徐坤快没气的时候王子异才肯放开，又去吻蔡徐坤的脖子，尤其在叶子🍃标记上来回地舔舐亲吻着，时轻时重的。

蔡徐坤的穴道突然给力收紧，王子异的阴茎刚好插到尽头，一下就泄射了出来。

蔡徐坤也终于可以释放，射得王子异一手精液。

之后王子异又忍不住要了一次，害蔡徐坤差一点累晕了才停下来。

事后蔡徐坤就枕在王子异的肩膀上睡着了。王子异一手把人搂住，一手放在人儿的肚子上，轻轻地揉着，安慰着里面的小宝宝。

===  
到了要去幼儿园接小葵放学的时间，蔡徐坤还没醒来，王子异又不舍得把人叫醒，就只好把人抱走。反正其他员工都见惯王总裁抱着自己的omega离开公司的场面😗。

王子异把蔡徐坤抱到车上，出发前还不忘在蔡徐坤脸上啄一口。

\---  
-幼儿园里-  
小葵一看王子异来接他放学了，背着小包包撒腿就往王子异这边跑，“爹地~”

王子异一把抱起小葵，“小葵今天有没有乖乖听Justin老师的话？”

“嗯~当然咯，小葵可乖了，加士甜老师又给小葵送小红花了哟，小葵要把小红花送给爸比~爸比呢？爸比今天不来接小葵么？”

小葵没看到蔡徐坤，有一点点失落地嘟嘟嘴。王子异赶快解释，“爸比来了啊，只是在车里睡着了。”

王子异让小葵跟小朋友们和老师们道别后，就抱着小葵离开幼儿园了。还没走到车旁，小葵就朝车上指着说，“小葵看到爸比小懒居了！”

王子异笑笑，“嘘~爸比听到小葵说他小懒居，爸比会生气气的哦。”

“小葵不管，爸比就是小懒居~小红花不给爸比了，小葵要留给妹妹或者弟弟~”

小宝宝还没出生，作为哥哥的小葵就这么照顾小宝宝了，王子异感到很欣慰。他好奇地问小葵，“小葵想要妹妹多一点呢，还是弟弟多一点啊？”

“小葵都想要！爹地让爸比生一个妹妹和一个弟弟可以么？”

王子异一边开车门把小葵放到后座，一边点头赞好。

\---  
-异坤家🏠-

蔡徐坤在床上醒来的时候正好是晚饭时间，睁开眼就看见在床边冒出半个脑袋的儿子。小葵站在床边，小声地说，“爹地让小葵来叫爸比起床吃饭咯。”

蔡徐坤伸手轻轻地捏了一下儿子的小脸蛋，睡醒了却不想下床，感觉屁股还有一点点痛楚......

“小葵，快下楼跟爹地说，爸比现在全身都很痛，起不了床。” 

其实蔡徐坤只是有一点“疲劳”过后的惯例酸痛，但他就是任性地想王子异来抱他下楼而已，也顺便吓唬一下王子异，谁让王子异这么不惜怜悯，要了一次还一次，把他累坏了呢？

而且蔡徐坤还蛮喜欢看到王子异因为他和肚子里的小宝宝而紧张、担心的神情。蔡徐坤最近就经常有事没事都喊痛，每次都能让王子异焦急一番。这也是蔡徐坤怀孕的小乐趣之一。

小葵接到命令就哒哒哒地跑下楼，走进厨房帮蔡徐坤传达重要信息，“爹地~爸比说很痛痛。”

“什么？爸比怎么了？？？”

小葵什么也不知道，只是摇摇头。

王子异立马就冲上楼。傻乎乎的小葵刚跑下来，现在又跟着走上楼，但小葵完全跟不上王子异飞快的脚步......（我们可爱的小葵什么时候变了小跑腿😂来回走三遍了）

王子异一脸紧张，皱着眉头地走进卧室。蔡徐坤看到王子异这个表情就笑了，朝王子异张开双手，“抱我下去。”

王子异见蔡徐坤什么事也没有，就知道蔡徐坤又故意骗他肚子痛了。不过没关系，「狼来了」的故事不适用于王子异和蔡徐坤，因为无论王子异被蔡徐坤骗多少遍，王子异还是以防万一，紧张地跑去找蔡徐坤，确保蔡徐坤和肚子里的小宝宝都没事。

王子异在蔡徐坤嘴上重重地吻了一口，当作给蔡徐坤的小懲罰。然后又宠着蔡徐坤的把人抱起。

小葵气喘呼呼地走完楼梯，走到卧室门口就看见爹地抱着爸比走出来了。王子异对小葵说，“爸比没事了，我们下楼吃饭吧，小葵快跟着。”

小葵的内心是崩溃的，刚刚走上来，现在又要走下去了？？小葵才不要。

“小葵累累。。。爹地抱~”

===  
怀孕28周

蔡徐坤的肚子已经变得很庞大，王子异刚和蔡徐坤去做检查，一切都很正常，不过周医生建议蔡徐坤多运动，走走路什么的。于是王子异就让蔡徐坤在家里走走，蔡徐坤当然不愿意，顶着大肚子还要走来走去吗？蔡徐坤被王子异扶着腰，走了不一会儿就喊累了。

“好累啊，我不走了子异~你抱我上吧，我想睡午觉。” 蔡徐坤伸手抱着王子异的脖子，死靠着对方身上，不愿意动了。

王子异无奈地把人抱起，走上楼把人放到床上。

“坤坤怎么这么快就累了？”

“😗你怀孕试试！这个宝宝怎么比小葵以前还重啊？都怪你子异！逼我吃那么多，现在宝宝也变胖了！”

王子异笑着哄蔡徐坤说，“怪我怪我，全都怪我。但坤坤以前太瘦了，不喂胖一点怎么行？生宝宝就要吃胖一点啊。”

“哼，你看我现在不够胖吗？连脚都是肿的。” 

蔡徐坤不满地嘟着嘴。王子异就喜欢蔡徐坤现在脸肉肉圆圆的，还嘟嘟嘴的可爱模样，忍不住就凑上去亲。

然后王子异用枕头垫高蔡徐坤的双脚，又手法純熟地帮蔡徐坤按摩腿部，“让坤坤受累了，老公给你按按，坤坤睡吧。”

===  
怀孕36周

蔡徐坤顶着大肚子一脸委屈地坐在沙发上。蔡徐坤刚被王子异发现了没乖乖地吃钙片和维C，王子异有一点点生气，一个小时没跟蔡徐坤说话。

蔡徐坤能不委屈吗？明明只是突然忘记了，一天没吃而已，就王子异会小题大作，竟然敢跟他冷战一个小时。蔡徐坤也生气了，王子异不理他，他也不要理王子异。

这个时候就是小葵站边的时候，虽然不知道爸比和爹地为了什么事闹小脾气，但聪明的小葵当然是站在蔡徐坤这一边。小葵年纪少，可是爹地哄爸比的场面已经看了不少，反正没有哪一次不是爹地先道歉的。

小葵乖乖坐在爸比旁边，伸出小手摸摸爸比的大肚子，“爸比不要不开心了，小葵亲亲爸比和小宝宝吧~”

小葵嘟起嘴巴在蔡徐坤的肚皮上亲了一口。小孩子到了这个阶段就最喜欢学着家长平时的小举动，轻轻蔡徐坤的肚子都是小葵向王子异学的。

蔡徐坤摸摸小葵的小卷毛，“小葵真乖，只有小葵不会惹爸比生气。哼，不像那个王子异！”

一般在小葵面前也喊王子异全名的时候，就代表蔡徐坤的愤怒指数很高了。

这个时候蔡徐坤肚子里的小宝宝踢了蔡徐坤一下。踢完一下又一下，感觉小宝宝都受到蔡徐坤的情绪影响，仿佛也在闹脾气。

一开始蔡徐坤就用手心搓着肚子，后来里面的小宝宝又踢了一下，蔡徐坤忍不住内心的暴躁，打了自己的肚子一下，“别踢了！”

旁边的小葵都看惊呆了，马上去找爹地。

王子异正在楼上的卧室里自我反思。其实他并没有要和蔡徐坤冷战的意思，也没有生蔡徐坤的气，只是在生自己气，气自己怎么没好好提醒蔡徐坤吃钙片和维C。（在王子异心中，这很重要，因为这是补充营养，保持健康的小习惯，尤其是怀孕期间，不多吃钙片怎么行？）

小葵以最快的速度上楼找爹地，“爹地爹地！爸比疯了，在打自己的肚子😣！”

王子异一听就觉得糟糕，自己的小老婆一定是在生闷气了。他赶快带着葵下楼哄老婆。

蔡徐坤见王子异终于肯下楼了，就故意再拍打自己的肚子一下，让王子异看着心痛，再气气王子异。

王子异马上抓住蔡徐坤的手，又轻轻地摸着蔡徐坤的肚子。

“王子异你别碰我！” 蔡徐坤推开王子异的手，但又别王子异反抓住了。

“坤坤对不起，老婆生气就打我吧，不许把气出在自己和小宝宝身上。”

“哼王子异！我不要你管....哎啊....痛......”

动真气的蔡徐坤突然感觉肚子一阵剧痛。

“肚子痛？？！！怎么了？？？坤坤要生了吗？” 王子异看着蔡徐坤难受的脸却束手無策，慌张得很。

蔡徐坤已经痛得说不出话了。王子异马上把人横抱起，往门外走去。小葵紧紧地跟着爹地，“弟弟妹妹要出来了么？”

•~•~•  
番外3 下篇 完

番外4应该是最后了。


End file.
